Dragon Bracelets and Heavenly Nature AU
by Angel With A Deck
Summary: Angel and the other Arc-V characters are back with a AU movie! What if everyone switched roles in the canon storyline and Zuzu became the main character for a change? Grab some popcorn and sit back as we dive into that scenario! [Artwork is by nammyartsblog! All artwork credit goes to them!]
1. The Blooming Light of Pendulum Summon

**Angel (Director): "Alright, people! I got a new script and guess what it's called?!"**

 **Yuto: "We're too afraid to guess."**

 **Angel: "It's Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Dragon Bracelets and Heavenly Nature!"**

 **Nearly Everyone: "...What?"**

 **Valentine (Script Writer): "Basically it's taking you all, switching your roles within the main canon and performing like that. You'll still keep your original decks and stuff but most of you will play an opposite role with someone else. Our main example are you 10."**

 **(Valentine nods at The 5 Dragon Boys and Bracelet Girls.)**

 **Valentine: "You all will switch roles. Hence the name 'Dragon Bracelets and Heavenly Nature'. Yuya will switch with Zuzu, Zarc will switch with Ray and so on and so forth."**

 **Angel: Nearly everyone will get to do something different! Except for you two."**

 **(Angel points at Yuto and Lulu.)**

 **Angel: "Your roles are about the same."**

 **Poppy (Refreshments): "Ohhh! Damn, Angel! Shots fired!"**

 **Yugo: "So wait...I'm going to be stuck in a tower for literally 99% of the show?"**

 **Angel: "Pretty much."**

 **Yugo: "That's even worse than my original role!"**

 **Shay: "But what about everyone else?"**

 **Angel: "Your roles will also be switched. No worries. I got most of them planned. Now, onto the stage!"**

* * *

 **Act 1: The Blooming Light of Pendulum Summon**

"Now the handsome, stylist, and awesome Sylvio Sawatari is really going to kick this duel off! I Tribute my Power Dart Striker and my Rocket Dart Striker to Tribute Summon Ultimate Dart Striker!" The two 'Dart' monsters Sylvio had on the field disappeared and a larger, blue version took their places.

* * *

 **[Name: Ultimate Dart Striker]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[ATK: 2400]**

* * *

"Alright Zuzu, enough messing around already! Show yourself so that the fabulous Sylvio can kick your musical butt!" Sylvio shouted throughout the Action Field.

"Ha! In your dreams, Sylvio!" A voice shouted from atop the roof. Everyone looked up to see young Zuzu Akaba, pink duel disk on her wrist and a confident smile on her face. Beside her was her monster, Aria the Melodious Diva. "Before this turn is over, you'll be singing a different tune!" Sylvio's face heated up in anger.

"Oh yeah?! Ultimate Dart Striker! Attack Aria the Melodious Diva!" The 'Dart' monster took aim at Zuzu's monster.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Musical Concert!" Zuzu said, tapping her duel disk's screen. "Since I control a "Melodious" monster I get to Special Summon 3 "Melody Tokens" to my field!" 3 small girls dressed in identical but different colored dresses appeared singing in tune. "Let's harmonize those voices, girls!" Zuzu sang as her "Melodious" monsters began to sing with her. Meanwhile, in the computer room, Yuya Boyle was watching the whole duel.

"Yeah! Go Zuzu! You show him!" Yuya called, raising his fist into the air and jumping in his seat. However, Yuya failed to realized that his bouncing around was making his drink shake. Yuya's elbow then knocked against it causing it to spill over.

All over the keyboard.

"O-oh! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Yuya shouted repeatedly as the machine began to smoke. Skip then came rushing into the room.

"Yuya, what's going on?!"

"Gah, I'm sorry dad!" Yuya apologized. Skip began freaking out at the sight of the smoke.

"If this breaks, I can't teach with passion! Solid Vision will vanish!" Skip shouted, tugging at his hair. Meanwhile, back on the field, Sylvio and Zuzu had no idea about the computer problem. Standing off to the side, also watching the duel, was a young red headed girl with her mother beside her. The young girl was smiling, looking generally excited about the duel that was going on while the mother looked unimpressed to say the least.

"This is Leo Duel School's entertainment dueling!" Zuzu exclaimed, but right on cue her singing number with her monsters were cut short as the solid vision flickers before shutting down all together. This left Zuzu suspended in the air. Of course, humans couldn't float and Zuzu was sent plumping to the ground while holding down her skirt. As she hits the ground, the young girl covered her eyes before peeking out between them to see Zuzu stand up, her face red with anger.

"Yuya!" She shouted. Inside the destroyed computer room, Yuya gulps nervously.

"I'm so dead." He mutters.

* * *

"I can't teach with passion!" Skip screamed. Yuya and Zuzu had to cover their ears to avoid the worst of it. Skip slump down in a chair, depressed. "The Solid Vision System broke, and we scared away the student who wanted to apply to our school. At this rate, Leo Duel School will go bankrupt!" Skip cried, shaking his head.

"Well if 'someone' didn't break the machine, that girl and her mother would be lining up to join our school right now." Zuzu sighed. She was sitting on the couch beside Yuya, who was nervously tapping his fingers together.

"If you weren't making me laugh so hard by acting like such a clown then I wouldn't have spilled my drink." Yuya mumbled under his breath, but Zuzu caught it.

"What was that?" Zuzu growled.

"N-nothing!" Yuya shouted, jumping up from his chair. "It was just a joke!"

"A joke, my foot!" Zuzu snap as she grabbed her paper fan. "Get over here!"

"Gah!" Zuzu chases Yuya around the room, but just as they were nearing the doorway Sylvio appeared out of nowhere.

"And the glorious Sylvio Sawatari is here!" Sylvio claims proudly before Yuya crashes into him, followed by Zuzu. Skip looks down at the kids in concern.

"Are you three alright?" Skip asked.

"F-fine, dad." Yuya responses, rubbing his head.

"You both...are crushing...the great Sylvio's...chest." Sylvio points out weakly between coughs.

"Oh! Sorry, Sylvio." Yuya says as he and Zuzu both stand back up. Sylvio gets back up to his feet, brushing off his shirt.

"What a welcome."

"Sorry, again. Zuzu was chasing me around with her fan." Yuya sighed.

"Only because you called me a clown!" Zuzu defended.

"But you were acting sort of like a clown." Sylvio pointed out. "Just like your father."

"No! My father wasn't a clown!" Zuzu snapped, holding her fan high above her head. Sylvio and Yuya clinged to each other like little girls. At this, Zuzu sighed and set her fan down. Her gaze drifted over to a shelf where her father's picture was. Leo Akaba, founder of Leo Duel School, or LDS for short. "My father made everyone smile with his dueling. He made so many people laugh and smile." Zuzu's expression sadden at the memories. "But in the end, everyone was laughing at him, not with him." Zuzu clutched her fan tightly. Even her pink pigtails seem to droop with sadness.

"Zuzu, that's not true-" Yuya began to say, but was interrupted as the door opened to reveal a woman with curly dirty blonde hair that was covered by a red cowgirl hat and wore a white shirt that exposed her midriff with a red vest, brown shorts with matching cowgirl boots and blue leggings.

"Well it seems you lot are certainly in a pickle." The woman said in a thick western style voice.

"Umm...who are you?" Skip asked the woman as everyone looked at her, confused.

"I'm Melissa Trails, the current Action Duel champion, the Sledgehammer's manager and promoter." Melissa said with a wink. Zuzu immediately tensed up at the name. Without asking, Melissa simply sat down on the couch. "The Sledgehammer is You Show Duel School's spokesman, and I'm inviting Zuzu to attend his fan appreciation day." Melissa explained.

"And I'll face him?" Zuzu asked.

"That's right! You can battle him!" Melissa said, showing them a flyer where in the corner it showed that Zuzu Akaba would be the Sledgehammer's next opponent. Zuzu swallowed nervously but before she could give an answer, Skip spoke up.

"No." He said simply. "I won't allow Zuzu to participate." Zuzu looked over at Skip, shocked. Melissa blinked at the man, dumbfounded.

"Why? If Leo Akaba's daughter participates, the crowd will be happier than a group of jackrabbits in a spring meadow." Melissa said.

"I won't let you disgrace Zuzu!" Skip said firmly. Zuzu's mouth dropped open. "You don't know how Zuzu's been feeling these past 3 years!" Skip said, clutching his fist. "Just leave!" He pointed at the door.

"That's a shame." Melissa sighed. "If you agreed, we were going to give you You Show Corporation's newest Real Solid Vision System as thanks. For free." Melissa said, tapping her fingers together. Skip's mood changed immediately at that.

"Are you serious?" Skip exclaimed, only to be smacked on the head by a white paper fan. The same fan that belonged to Zuzu.

"Dad, you just said you wouldn't let them disgrace Zuzu." Yuya reminded as Zuzu crosses her arms.

"But…" Skip gives Zuzu an awkward look.

"This school is important, but…" Yuya began.

"What's important is Zuzu's feelings." Sylvio finished. He then leans close to Melissa. "But you know, Zuzu isn't the only student here at LDS." Sylvio said with a touch of smugness.

"Sorry, hon. It's either Zuzu or no one." Melissa said firmly. This causes Sylvio to anime fall, hitting the ground hard with his face.

"Zuzu always gets everything." Sylvio whines childishly as Yuya sweat drops.

"Skip, I appreciate the protection, but I don't need it. This is my decision and mine alone." Everyone turns back to look at Zuzu, awaiting her answer. "And I….I….I need time to think about it." Zuzu then leaves the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Zuzu was standing on the railing of a bridge, overlooking the water and the dome that hosted the championships and many other tournaments. In Zuzu's left hand was her pendulum necklace. Zuzu watched it swing back and forth in her hand. She was lost in memory. A memory of her father. His advice.

* * *

"Laugh when you want to cry."

"It's like a pendulum."

"The bigger it swings, the bigger it swings back."

"It's the same in a duel."

"If you get scared and cringe, you can't do anything."

"If you want to win, then have courage and step forward."

"That courage will return as happiness. Like a pendulum."

"A pendulum is also a tool for discovery."

"If you lose your way, this pendulum will point in the direction that you should go."

* * *

"Swing…" Zuzu murmured softly. "Swing, pendulum. Bigger...and even bigger." Zuzu looks back at the dome. She smiles. The pendulum in her hand shines bright in the afternoon light.

* * *

Skip, Yuya, and Sylvio came racing into the stadium. Thousands of people were already seated, awaiting that match between Zuzu Akaba and the Sledgehammer.

"It's finally time for today's main event!" Melissa shouted into her microphone. "The Sledgehammer's challenger is the legendary dueling star, Leo Akaba's daughter, Zuzu Akaba!"

"Hooray! I'll get the Solid Vision!" Skip shouted joyfully. Yuya glared at his father and Skip shuts his mouth.

"This special match will use official Action Duel rules!" Melissa Trails continued as a card materialized in her hand. She held it up. "Now, ya'll better hold on tight! Because I activate the Field Spell, Castle of Chaos!" The action field came to life. "And this Action Field is a real doozy! It's so realistic that it can be mistaken for the real thing! This is You Show Duel School's Solid Vision System!"

"Look, there's the Sledgehammer!" Somebody in the crowd screamed.

"Whoa now! Standing at the top of that castle is the Action Duel champion for the past 3 years! It's the Sledgehammer!" Melissa announced into her microphone. Standing on top of the caste wall was a very tall and buff man with spiky purple hair and red makeup around his eyes to look like war paint. He wore gray armour like clothing with brown boots and matching fingerless gloves. The man let out a barbaric roar. "Facing this mighty champion is the young challenger, Zuzu Akaba!"

"This is who I was waiting for!" Skip shouted, fist in the air. Melissa pointed at the other side of the field….to empty air.

"Zuzu, honey. That's your cue." Melissa whispered into the mic. Zuzu still didn't appear. "I don't get it. That girl asks for a mic to make her big entrance and yet we're all here with squat." Melissa muttered sourly under her breath. Soon enough, the crowd started talking.

"Did she run away?"

"That's just like her dad 3 years ago."

"Father and daughter are both cowards!"

"Hey! I'll teach those idiots to drag my friend's name through the mud." Sylvio growled.

"Sylvio, don't!" Yuya gasped, struggling to hold back his friend. "You'll just end up causing more trouble!"

"Yuya, you can't seriously be okay with this?!" Sylvio cried.

"I'm not." Yuya said, shaking his head and letting go of Sylvio. "But nothing good will come out of fighting. Let's just go and give Zuzu our support."

"Fine." Sylvio muttered, flicking his hair away from his face stylishly. On the field, the Sedgehammer seem to be getting a bit annoyed.

"I thought Leo Akaba would show up if I got his daughter involved." As he was monologing, the Sledgehammer didn't notice white smoke pouring out from a tower that was directly opposite of his'. "Damn it! I can't consider myself the strongest champion if I don't beat him!" The smoke was starting to cover that section of the wall as well, making it impossible to see if something was there or not. Everyone was confused.

"What is that?"

"Smoke? Is something burning?"

"What's going on down there?" Sylvio also question.

"I don't know, but it has Zuzu written all over it." Yuya smiled.

"Champion, the smoke!" Someone warned. The Sledgehammer looked even more confused.

"What?"

"The smoke! The smoke on the other wall!" The crowd continued. The champion finally saw the smoke.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Suddenly, music began playing.

?: ["Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!"]

"Oh my, everyone. Looks like we're in for a show." Melissa reported as the smoke began to clear up a little bit.

?: ["Believe! Believe!"]

Aria the Melodious Diva appeared on the left, singing in tune with the song.

?: ["Believe! Believe!"]

Sonata the Melodious Diva then appeared on the right, also singing.

?: ["Believe! Believe!"]

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, Zuzu's ace appears in the center.

?: ["Believe! Believe!"]

Finally, the smoke clears completely, revealing that Zuzu was standing in front of Mozarta. She was dressed in a pink magical girl's outfit, holding a microphone in one hand and singing. Yuya, Skip, and Sylvio smile.

"So that's what she was planning." Skip realized.

"That's our Zuzu!" Yuya beamed.

Zuzu: ["Just forget about winning or losing your best card! Feel the excitement and your heart pounding on the game!"]

Zuzu sang, placing her fist over her heart.

Melodious Monsters: ["Dan, dan, dan, dan, done, done, done, done. Dan, dan, dan, dan, done, done, done, done"]

Zuzu: ["Swinging in m-m-m-mind! The pendulum of my soul, make the ultimate confusion! The urge, I've got it, got it! These battles are the truth! It's a revolution!"]

Melodious Monsters: ["Just breaking the wall! Just breaking the wall!"]

Zuzu: ["Ride on now!"]

Zuzu pulls out a ribbon baton and twirls it expertly around her.

Melodious Monsters: ["Believe! Believe!"]

Zuzu: ["Everybody's going! Break down that wall!"]

The ribbon flies around Zuzu as she dances.

Melodious Monsters: ["You're gonna beat it, beat!"]

Zuzu: ["To those infinite futures! Throw away your hesitation!"]

Zuzu throws her baton high off the castle wall before grabbing a hold of the zipline and began to slide down.

Zuzu: ["Make it! Make it! Let out your courage!"]

She then lets go of the zipline, falling forward. Everyone gasped in fear but Aria and Sonata flew forward and grabbed each of Zuzu's hands, raising her back up.

Melodious Monsters: ["Break it now!"]

Aria and Sonata threw Zuzu back up into the air, just missing the Sledgehammer's wall by mere inches.

Zuzu: ["Step ahead! And step it up!"]

Everyone let out another gasp of shock as Zuzu begins falling again but this time Mozarta is the one who catches both of Zuzu's hands.

Melodious Monsters: ["Do it now!"]

Mozarta tosses Zuzu once more, this time getting more than enough air. She front flips and lands on the castle wall. The audience erupts into cheers.

Zuzu: ["The fun has just begun! So come along! Anyone can be a believer!"]

Zuzu turns and addresses the audience as she sings with her Melodious monsters.

Zuzu / Melodious Monsters: ["Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!"]

As the music comes to an end the crowd applauds Zuzu's performance but the Sledgehammer seems more pissed than delighted.

"You're Leo Akaba's brat!" Zuzu didn't say anything and instead did a bow. The Sledgehammer frowns even more. "Is this how you behave towards a champion?"

"I apologize." Zuzu said with another bow. "Then let me start over." She winked at him. "Will you duel me?" Zuzu held up her arm which had her already activated duel disk on it. With a few smiles and bows the Melodious monsters disappeared as Zuzu took their cards off her duel disk and shuffled them back in her deck. "Let's see what you got, Mister Champion."

"See what I got?" The Sledgehammer repeated in a mock tone. "You're a brat with no manners!" He activated his own duel disk, a black case with a completely purple blade. "I will discipline you with my professional skills!" Zuzu continued to smile, seemingly not afraid of the man's words.

"Whoa! In a stylist turn of events, both duelists are here!" Melissa exclaims. "Draw 5 cards to your hands!" Zuzu and her opponent did so. "Alright then! The duelists meet at the battlefield! Along with their monsters, they'll kick the ground and fly through the sky to move around the field! Witness dueling's greatest evolution! Action-!" Melissa raised her free hand to the sky, ready to snap.

"Duel!" Zuzu and the Sledgehammer shouted at the same time. Melissa snapped her fingers, dispersing the Action Cards around the field like falling stars.

"Action Cards are dispersed on the field! Start the battle!" Melissa commanded.

 **The Sledgehammer vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Sledgehammer: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

"I'll let you go first." The Sledgehammer said. "Just in case you don't know, you're not allowed to draw on the first turn." He explained, like Zuzu was a child learning duel monsters for the first time. Zuzu, surprisingly, didn't looked offended at all and instead turned to the crowd.

"Everyone, I hope you enjoyed our little concert because there is more where that came from! Now I'm going to present you with genuine Action Dueling!" Zuzu jumped on the edge of the tower and grabbed ahold of another zipline and began to slide down.

"What?!" The Sledgehammer bellowed.

"I'll first bring out…" Zuzu selected a card from her hand and summoned it on her duel disk. "Quarter the Melodious Note!" A large butterfly with quarter notes on its bright wings appeared.

* * *

 **[Name: Quarter the Melodious Note]**

 **[Level: 2]**

 **[ATK: 500]**

* * *

Zuzu lets go of the zipline but Quarter grabs her and sets her safely on the ground. Because Quarter was holding onto Zuzu's back it was almost like Zuzu had butterfly wings.

"Catch me if you can!" Zuzu called out to the champion as she and her Melodious Note took off flying along the ground.

"She's already running away?" Someone asked.

"Since she's Leo Akaba's daughter, she runs away really fast." Another chuckled.

"What are you doing, Zuzu?!" Yuya exclaimed, worriedly. "The crowd isn't exactly enjoying her performance right now."

I don't understand. Did she remember any of the crowd pleasing tricks I taught her?" Sylvio asked, throwing his hands into the air.

 **The Sledgehammer vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Sledgehammer: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

"I'll catch you right away." The Sledgehammer growled, drawing from his deck. "My turn! I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Feast of the Wild LV5." The Sledgehammer announced. "I Special Summon two Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from my hand by negating their effects. Appear, Lava Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard!"

* * *

 **[Name: Lava Battleguard]**

 **[Level: 5]**

 **[ATK: 1550]**

* * *

 **[Name: Swamp Battleguard]**

 **[Level: 5]**

 **[ATK: 1800]**

* * *

2 orge-like monsters appeared, wielding spiked clubs. One was red while the other was green. The two monsters began falling since Sledgehammer summoned them over the edge of the wall. "I tribute these two monsters to Tribute Summon!" The two monsters disappeared into green sparkles. A blast of golden light came from the area where the two 'Battleguard' monsters were supposed to land. The blast even disrupted a few birds that were in the area. "From the depths of the dense forest, throw down the giant trees and show yourself!" The Sledgehammer chanted. "The barbarian king that rules the savage kingdom! Battleguard King!"

An even larger 'Battleguard' monster appeared. It had red skin and wore black and gold armor with white horns on its head.

"There it is! The Sledgehammer's ace monster has arrived!" The crowd went into an uproar.

* * *

 **[Name: Battleguard King]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: 3000]**

* * *

Zuzu and Quarter came face to face with the giant.

"You dad may have escaped me, but I won't let you escape! Let's battle!" The Sledgehammer shouted. "Battleguard King, attack Quarter the Melodious Note!" The monster raised its weapon, ready to bring it down on the two, but suddenly from the bushes, Zuzu snatched up an Action Card.

"How lucky! I got an Action Card! The Action Spell, Evasion!" Zuzu shouted, sliding the card into her Graveyard slot. "Spinning Butterfly!" Quarter spun out of the way just in time.

"You know, she can't win if she only runs away. Why won't she battle properly? Did all my teaching go to waste?!" Sylvio then shouted, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"She is battling properly." A new voice said. Yuya, Sylvio, and Skip turned around to see Henriette Akaba, Zuzu's mother.

"Henriette!" Skip gasps, surprised to see her. Henriette came to stand beside them, her arms crossed.

"Zuzu knows what she's doing." Henriette continued.

"You've mastered Action Cards?" The Sledgehammer asked from atop his tower. "I expect nothing less from Leo Akaba's daughter. But a pro goes beyond that!" The Sledgehammer shouted. "Show me what you got, Zuzu Akaba! I set one card and end my turn." The Sledgehammer said, setting one of his cards from his hand.

"Not that we're not happy to see you, Ms. Akaba." Yuya said to Henriette. "But why are you here? You usually don't come to these sorts of things."

"Well since it was such an important duel for Zuzu, I thought it would be wise to show up." Yuya and Sylvio shared a look while Skip nods at Henriette.

"Now it's my turn! I draw!" Zuzu shouted.

 **The Sledgehammer vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Sledgehammer: 4000 LP [Hand: 1]**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

It's here!" An excited gleam enter Zuzu's eyes. Quarter flew upwards and sets Zuzu on one of the castle walls so that she could address the crowd. "Everyone, it's time for the climax! When Tribute Summoning, Quarter the Melodious Key counts as two monsters." Zuzu then took a running start and leaped off the wall, her Melodious Key monster flying quickly in front of her. "I tribute Quarter the Melodious Key to Tribute Summon!" Zuzu shouted as they were free falling. Quarter disappeared in a shower of green sparkles. "Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven!" Zuzu threw off her magical girl costume, in favor for her own clothes. "Awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth! Level 8! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

Mozarta was a humanoid monster. She had white hair with a red and gold crown on her head and pupiless blue eyes. She wore a matching red and gold ballroom dress with white ruffles and matching cuffs on both her wrists. A large set of blue and gold wings were behind her and carried in her right hand was her trusty baton. Mozarta lands gracefully on the ground first. She caught Zuzu in her arms and gentle sets her down. This was Zuzu's ace monster.

* * *

 **[Name: Mozarta the Melodious Maestra]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: 2600]**

* * *

"The fun is only getting started!" Zuzu proclaimed with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Leo's catchphrase! " Skip shouted, tears in his eyes. "I'm getting fired up!"

" _You've been waiting for this moment forever."_ Henriette thought, watching her daughter duel.

"Stop using the same catchphrase as your cowardly father!"

"My dad isn't a coward!" Zuzu claimed.

"What?" Sledgehammer growled. How could someone say Leo wasn't a coward?

"I'll defeat you using the duel style that my dad taught me! I'll prove that my dad is stronger than anyone!"

"Your fairy only has 2600 attack points. Battleguard King has 3000 attack points. It can't win!"

"Are you sure about that?" Zuzu asked, a bit of cockiness oozing into his tone as she picked a card from her hand. "The Continuous Spell, Melodious Music Box!" A large music box then appeared in front of Zuzu and she got to work. Grabbing Action Cards left and right with the help of Mozarta to get to the out of reach ones.

"Zuzu is getting Action Cards one after another and sending them to the Graveyard!" Melissa shouted.

"Now play, my music box!" The music box then open, revealed a glass Mozarta figure in the center. "Melodious Music Box gains a 'Note Counter' for every card I send to the Graveyard." Zuzu explained. "Next, the lullaby plays by sending this card to the Graveyard. Your monster loses 1000 attack points for each counter until the end of this turn." The figurine began to spin, playing a soft lullaby. Battleguard King struggled to keep its eyes open before collapsing and falling asleep. "My music box had 3 'Note Counters' so that means Battleguard King's attack points are now 0!"

* * *

 **[Name: Battleguard King]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: (3000 - 3000) = 0]**

* * *

"Incredible! I've never seen anyone use Action Cards like this!" Melissa shouted.

"You can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. She pretended to run away, but she was actually finding the locations of the Action Cards." Sledgehammer said, figuring out Zuzu's real plan.

"I've always been an expert at finding things." Zuzu said, holding up her pendulum and smiling at it, remembering her father's words.

"Incredible! She's pressuring the champion!" A audience member exclaimed.

"She's astonishing!"

"She's fighting well against the champion!" Everyone was amazed. This duel was actually starting to get interesting. Zuzu basked in the glory of the applause and attention everyone was giving her.

" _These applause! These cheers! They used to applaud my dad the same way!"_ Zuzu smiled even brighter.

"Let's go, Mozarta! We have to get this crowd even more excited!" Mozarta nods in agreement. "I activate Mozarta's special ability! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Light Fairy-Type monster from my hand. I Special Summon Beethovena the Melodious Maestra!"

* * *

 **[Name: Beethovena the Melodious Maestra]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[ATK: 2200]**

* * *

"Now let the concert begin! With Beethovena on the field, when a 'Melodious' monster I control attacks a monster that is Level 5 or higher, my monster's attack is double until the end of the turn!" Beethovena's began to sing softly, resonating with Mozarta's own voice. The Sledgehammer's eyes widen.

"Double?! Her attack points will shoot up to 5200! And with my King's attack at 0-!"

"It's a one shot kill! Battle, Mozarta! Attack Battleguard King!" Zuzu shouted, pointing forward. "Graceful Wave!"

* * *

 **[Name: Mozarta the Melodious Maestra]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: (2600 x 2) = 5200]**

* * *

Mozarta's stretched out her wings and used her baton to fire off her signature sound attack. The attack hit dead on. Smoke erupted from all directions.

"It hit dead on! She won!" Skip shouted. The celebration was quickly called off, however, as when the smoke cleared, Battleguard King was still there, snoring contently.

"Why?" Zuzu gasped. The smoke cleared completely and there on the castle wall was the Sledgehammer. He had activated a Action Spell of his own, Miracle.

"I also activated an Action Spell. The Action Spell known as Miracle. It saves my monster from destruction and halved the battle damage I would have taken." He smirks.

 **The Sledgehammer vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Sledgehammer: (4000 - 2600) = 1400 LP [Hand: 1]**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 2]**

"That why he's the champion!" Melissa said. "He doesn't make blunders, so he had an Action Card!"

"Leo Akaba's dueling techniques are nothing special!" Sledgehammer claimed as he jumped down from his tower. As he was falling he activated his set card. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Battleguard Rage LV 2! When I take battle damage, one 'Battleguard' I control gains 2000 attack points!"

* * *

 **[Name: Battleguard King]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: (0 + 2000) = 2000]**

* * *

Zuzu gritted her teeth, looking a little frustrated.

"Beethovena can't attack the turn her effect was activated. I end my turn and Mozarta's attack goes back to normal!"

* * *

 **[Name: Mozarta the Melodious Maestra]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: (5200 / 2) = 2600]**

* * *

"Melodious Music Box's effect is over at the end of the turn, so Battleguard King gains his attack points back!" Melissa announced as Battleguard King woke up from its slumber.

* * *

 **[Name: Battleguard King]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: (2000 + 3000) = 5000]**

* * *

"It's more powered up than before!" Yuya gasped.

"I'll give you your last rites. My turn!" Sledgehammer shouted, drawing.

 **The Sledgehammer vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Sledgehammer: 1400 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 2]**

Zuzu beckoned to her monsters and the group took off running.

"I won't let you escape! I activate the Spell, Return of the Battle King! This card allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower 'Battleguard' monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Return, Lava Battleguard!" The red troll made another appearance. "Now I activate my Battleguard King's effect! By Tributing my 'Battleguard' monster he gains an additional attack this Battle Phase!" Battleguard King grabs Lava Battleguard and crushed him in his hands. A red aura surround the King as his energy seem to grow.

"Two attacks?! Seriously?!" Zuzu shouted, completely unprepared.

"Let's battle! Battleguard King, attack Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" The King raised his weapon but at the same time, Zuzu spotted an Action Card hidden in a tree. She raced to grab it, but she was too late. Battleguard King crushed Mozarta, the shockwave sending Zuzu flying and into a nearby tree.

 **The Sledgehammer vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Sledgehammer: 1400 LP [Hand: 1]**

 **Zuzu: (4000 - 2400) = 1600 LP [Hand: 2]**

Zuzu fell to the ground with Beethovena trying to help her up. Battleguard King was now standing over Zuzu's form. In his large hand he held his Duel Master.

"Due to Battleguard Rage LV 2's effect, your Fairy returns to your hand instead of to the Graveyard." Zuzu stood up, glaring at Sledgehammer as she added Mozarta's card back into her hand.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Battleguard Magic LV 2. I regain life points equal to the attack points of your Mozarta that returned to your hand" A yellow, fiery glow surrounded Sledgehammer as his life points increased.

 **The Sledgehammer vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Sledgehammer: (1400 + 2600) = 4000 LP [Hand: 0]**

 **Zuzu: 1600 LP [Hand: 3]**

"Oh come on! All that hard work Zuzu did to bring his life points down was for nothing!" Sylvio shouted, outraged.

"And that's not even the worst of it. Battleguard King still has another attack." Yuya pointed out worriedly.

"This music show is over. Now, Battleguard King, attack Beethovena the Melodious Maestra!" The Battleguard King attacked again, slamming his club down. Dirt and smoke blew up in Zuzu's face.

* * *

 **[Name: Battleguard King]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: (5000 - 1000) = 4000]**

* * *

 **[Name: Beethovena the Melodious Maestra]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[ATK: (2200 + 1000) = 3200]**

* * *

"And with that, the Sledgehammer remains undefeated-! What in the world?!" Melissa shouted as the smoke cleared to reveal Zuzu still up and about, her life points damaged but still there.

 **The Sledgehammer vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Sledgehammer: 4000 LP [Hand: 0]**

 **Zuzu: (1600 - 800) = 800 LP [Hand: 4]**

"What?! My Battleguard King should have wiped away the rest of your life points!" The Sledgehammer shouted. Zuzu got back up to her feet.

"Sorry, Sledgehammer. But the duel isn't over until the last monster has sung." Zuzu said, glaring up at him.

"Well blow me down! It seems like Zuzu grabbed an Action Card after all!" Melissa said, replaying footage from right when Zuzu tried to grab the Action Card from before. Turns out, Beethovena threw her baton at the branch that held the Action Card Zuzu had missed and it floated down just in front of her as Beethovena was helping her up.

"The Action Spell was One Last Fight. It increased Beethovena's attack by 1000 and lowered your Battleguard King's attack by the same amount. Your King still destroyed Beethovena, but I'm still in this duel!" Zuzu shouted.

"That's our Zuzu!" Sylvio cheered.

"Yeah! Go Zuzu!" Yuya joined. The Sledgehammer regarded Zuzu calmly.

"Because of Battleguard Rage LV 2's effect, your monster returns to your hand and not the Graveyard." Zuzu already put Beethovena's card back in her hand.

* * *

 **[Name: Battleguard King]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: (4000 + 1000) = 5000]**

* * *

"It's your turn. You only survived my attack by the skin of your teeth. Draw. Or will you surrender? Will you run away like your dad?"

"No! I won't ru-" Zuzu cut herself off midsetence. Her eyes had lost that shine of energy. She looked down at her hand.

" _But I only have monster cards in my hand. What can I do?"_

"Zuzu.." Yuya whispered softly. Everyone in the audience held their breath, waiting for Zuzu's next move.

" _It was impossible to take my dad's place…"_ Zuzu thought bitterly.

"ZUZU!" Hearing the sound of her name, Zuzu looked up. It took her a moment but she heard her name again and finally spotted Yuya and the others in the stands. Zuzu quickly found out it was Yuya yelling. "YOU CAN DO IT, ZUZU! REMEMBER WHAT YOUR FATHER SAID!" Zuzu's eyes widen. "LAUGH WHEN YOU WANT TO CRY! THE BIGGER THE PENDULUM SWINGS, THE BIGGER IT SWINGS BACK! IF YOU GET SCARED AND CRINGE, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Yuya recited at the top of his lungs. Zuzu nods, determinedly.

"If you want to win, then have courage and step forward!" Zuzu concluded as Yuya was regathering his breath.

 **The Sledgehammer vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Sledgehammer: 4000 LP [Hand: 0]**

 **Zuzu: 800 LP [Hand: 4]**

"Swing, pendulum! Bigger! Even bigger!" Zuzu chanted as she placed a hand on her deck and drew. Suddenly a bright blue glow began to emit from Zuzu's necklace. The glow transfer to her cards. Zuzu watch in amazement as her cards transformed into something different. Without even thinking, Zuzu grabbed two cards.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Duet the Melodious Scale and Scale 9 Chorus the Melodious Scale." She placed the two cards on each end of the blade and the colorful words 'PENDULUM' appeared across the disk. Two pillars of blue light appeared on either side of Zuzu, each containing a different Fairy-Type monster.

* * *

 **[Name: Duet the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 2]**

* * *

 **[Name: Chorus the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 9]**

* * *

"Now I can summon monsters between Levels 3 and 8 simultaneously!"

"What's happening?" Sledgehammer gasped, his eyes blinding by the light.

"Swing, my soul's pendulum! Draw an arc of light in the sky! Pendulum Summon! Now, you're on!" Zuzu raised a hand to the sky as three multicolored lights escaped a blue portal that was above her.

* * *

 **[Name: Mozarta the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: 2600]**

* * *

 **[Name: Beethovena the Melodious Maestra]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[ATK: 2200]**

* * *

 **[Name: Rhythm the Melodious Diva]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[ATK: 1000]**

* * *

"What…" Yuya began, mouth wide open.

"...is this?" Sylvio finished, just as amazed and shocked. As everyone gawked at the new Summoning Method, Zuzu just smirked.

* * *

 **Fan Made Cards**

 **Monster Cards**

 **[Name: Quarter the Melodious Note]**

 **[Type: Fairy / Effect]**

 **[Level: 2]**

 **[Attribute: LIGHT]**

 **[ATK: 500]**

 **[DEF: 500]**

 **[Effect: This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Melodious" monster. If this card is destroyed by battle; you can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your Graveyard.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Beethovena the Melodious Maestra]**

 **[Type: Fairy / Effect]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[Attribute: LIGHT]**

 **[ATK: 2200]**

 **[DEF: 1700]**

 **[Effect: When a "Melodious" monster you control attacks a Level 5 or higher monster; their ATK is doubled until the end of the turn. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Duet the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Type: Fairy / Pendulum / Effect]**

 **[Level: 5]**

 **[Attribute: LIGHT]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 9]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: If you have two or more "Melodious" monsters on your field, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Melodious Scale" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 5.]**

 **[ATK: 1900]**

 **[DEF: 1400]**

 **[Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand or Graveyard in Defense Position. If this card leaves the field: You can target 1 "Melodious" Pendulum Monster in your Graveyard or face-up in your Extra Deck; place it in your Pendulum Zone. You can only use each monster effect of " Duet the Melodious Scale" once per turn.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Chorus the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Type: Fairy / Pendulum / Effect]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[Attribute: LIGHT]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 2]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target one monster your opponent controls; lower it's ATK and DEF by 500 for every "Melodious" monster you control.]**

 **[ATK: 1300]**

 **[DEF: 500]**

 **[Effect: While this Special Summoned monster is on the field, every time a "Melodious" monster is Special Summoned: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Mozarta the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Type: Fairy / Pendulum / Effect]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[Attribute: LIGHT]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 3]**

 **[Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: When a Pendulum Monster your opponent controls activate their effect; you can negate the effect and destroy that monster.]**

 **[ATK: 2600]**

 **[DEF: 2000]**

 **[Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned from the hand: All Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls has their effects negated until the end of the turn. If this card battles an opponent's monster who has its effects negated, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Rhythm the Melodious Diva]**

 **[Type: Fairy / Effect]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[Attribute: LIGHT]**

 **[ATK: 1000]**

 **[DEF: 1000]**

 **[Effect: When a monster is destroyed by battle; this card gains ATK equal to the half of the original ATK of the destroyed monster until the end of your next Standby Phase.]**

* * *

 **Spell Cards**

 **[Name: Melodious Music Box]**

 **[Type: Continuous Spell]**

 **[Effect: Once per turn: You can send cards from your hand to the Graveyard; place 1 Note Counter on this card for each card sent to the Graveyard. By sending this card to the Graveyard; all monsters your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK for each Note Counter on this card.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Return of the Battle King]**

 **[Type: Normal Spell]**

 **[Effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Battleguard" monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated in Attack Position.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Battleguard Magic LV 2]**

 **[Type: Quick-Play Spell]**

 **[Effect: Regain LP equal to the original ATK points of a monster that was returned to the hand.]**

* * *

 **Trap Cards**

 **[Name: Battleguard Rage LV 2]**

 **[Type: Continuous Trap]**

 **[Effect: When you take battle damage, target 1 Warrior-Type monster you control; it gains 2000 ATK. Monsters destroyed by battle with it are returned to the hand instead of going to the Graveyard. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card.]**

* * *

 **Action Cards**

 **[Name: One Last Fight]**

 **[Type: Action Spell]**

 **[Effect: During the Battle Phase only: Your monster gains 1000 ATK and your opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK.]**

* * *

 **Dear Reviewers: Hello guys, if any of you happen to have any ideas for new cards please don't be afraid to speak your mind. This goes for other fan made cards you can think of for other characters as well. It doesn't have to be the main cast.**

 **I think we all can agree that Zuzu's deck isn't the only one that needs new cards. *cough, cough* Rin's and Riley's decks. *cough, cough***

* * *

 **Angel: "So Zuzu, how did it feel to be in the spotlight?"**

 **Zuzu: "Amazing, but does Leo really have to be my dad?"**

 **Valentine: "Yeah, sorry Zuzu. Yusho is switching roles with Leo and since Yusho's original role was 'missing father of main protagonist' Leo is your father."**

 **Angel: "By the way, Valentine, how is everyone handling their new roles?"**

 **Valentine: "Heh, some are handling it better than others."**

 **(Everyone looks back to see Yuya sympathetically patting Yugo's back as he sorrowfully eats some cookies from the refreshment tables.)**

 **Yugo: "My script is completely blank! Look at this!"**

 **(Yugo cries as he flips through his script book which is nothing but white paper.)**

 **Yuto: "Why are we doing the canon version of this? Can't we do an opposite En Rings AU instead? At least there me and Yugo will be doing something useful."**

 **Angel: "Sorry guys. We're following the canon storyline and the canon storyline says you guys are nothing but incentives for Rin, Lulu, and Kite. Now onto Act 2!"**


	2. Pendulum Promise

**RP: Duke**

 **Angel: "Indeed, Duke. This should be quite interesting. I wonder how Zuzu is going to handle meeting Lulu and Xyz Summoning Assembled Nightingale."**

 **Valentine: "What I wonder is how is Yuya going to cope without the use of using the other Summoning Methods for duels."**

 **Angel: "Huh, you know? I forgot about that."**

 **Yuya: "Wait...so my Extra Deck...?"**

 **Angel: "The only monsters you're going to be using from your Extra Deck is Beast-Eyes, Rune-Eyes, and Brave-Eyes. Since Zuzu in the canon only used Fusion Summoning, that's the only thing you're allowed to use."**

 **(Yuya blinks slowly before he goes to sit down besides a still depressed Yugo. Yugo looks over at him.)**

 **Yugo: "What's your deal? I thought you would like having Zuzu's role since you actually get to do 'something' for the first two seasons."**

 **Yuya: "I...I can't use my Extra Deck..."**

 **(Yugo stares at him for a moment before he pushes a plate of cupcakes towards Yuya and pats his back.)**

 **Yugo: "That's rough, buddy."**

 **(Yugo says as Yuya chews on a cupcake.)**

 **RP: Nova Sakaki**

 **Valentine: "No worries, Nova. Some of these cards Zuzu does have, but the rest are pretty good. Thank you!"**

 **Angel: "Yugo! Don't be mean to Nova or I swear to Ra I will skip the Fusion Parasite arc and then you'll definitely get no screen time!"**

 **Yugo: "Noooo! Anything but that! I'm sorry!"**

 **RP: snowbell**

 **Valentine: "Thank you, Snowbell. These cards for Rin look really good. We'll try and use them once she comes around. I'll get Declan to look over the ideas so that he can print out the actual cards for her to use."**

 **Lulu: "Isn't that great, Rin? You're getting new cards."**

 **(Rin smiles and nods.)**

 **Rin: "Yeah. I've been meaning to talk to Declan to get my canon deck updated. I mean, look at this."**

 **(Rin hold up her canon deck which is very, very small.)**

 **Rin: "That just isn't right."**

 **Angel: "Yeah. And you and Lulu were suppose to be 'plot device' characters in the canon."**

 **Ray: "Hey, at least you two have a deck! I got nothing in the canon!"**

 **Rin: "It sort of makes you wonder how Zarc lost to Ray if she didn't have a deck."**

 **Zarc (Off Screen): "Hey, it's not my fault they didn't give canon Ray a functional deck! The reason why my canon-self lost twice to her nonexistent deck was because the plot called for it!"**

* * *

 **Angel: "Zuzu, you ready to wrap up your first official duel?!"**

 **Zuzu: "Sure am!"**

 **Angel: "Are you also ready to lose to your co star who will lose all sense of worth after Season 2?!"**

 **Zuzu: Yeah! Wait, what?"**

 **(Yuya blinks at Angel a couple of time, trying to resister what she had said.)**

 **Angel: "Nothing! Time for Act 2!"**

* * *

 **Act 2: Pendulum Promise**

"Three monsters simultaneously? And those fairies are Level 7 and 8! You shouldn't be able to summon high Level monsters without tribute!" The Sledgehammer said.

"But since there are no error messages in the system, that means…" Melissa began.

"That summoning is allowed?" Sledgehammer finished, sweat dripping down his face.

"Let's battle! Mozarta the Melodious Scale, attack Battleguard King! At this moment, Beethovena the Melodious Maestra's effect activates! When battling a Level 5 or higher monster, Mozarta's attack is doubled!"

* * *

 **[Name: Mozarta the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: (2600 x 2) = 5200]**

* * *

"Ha! That move didn't work the first time and it won't work the second time!" The Sledgehammer suddenly leaped up and grabbed an Action Spell that was in a tree. "I use the Action Spell, Evasion!" Zuzu was unfazed by this move.

"Sorry Sledgehammer, but this concert is still on! I activate Duet the Melodious Scale's Pendulum effect! When I control two or more 'Melodious' monsters, my opponent can't activate Spell Cards until the end of the Battle Phase!"

"My Action Spell was negated?!"

"As they say in show biz, the show must go on!"

"200 points of damage is nothing!"

"Then let's fix that, shall we? I activate Chorus the Melodious Scale's Pendulum Effect! I target Battleguard King and for every 'Melodious' monster I control, your monster loses 500 attack and defense points!"

"W-what?!" Chorus clasped her hands together and began singing, the three sound waves hitting the Battleguard King and sending him tumbling to the ground. "No!" The Sledgehammer shouted, shocked to see his monster weaken.

* * *

 **[Name: Battleguard King]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: (5000 - 1500) = 3500]**

* * *

"Go Mozarta! Attack his Battleguard King! Graceful Pendulum Wave!" Zuzu's new Melodious Scale monster shot out a pink wave of energy from her baton, destroying Battleguard King.

 **The Sledgehammer vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Sledgehammer: (4000 - 1700) = 2300 LP [Hand: 0]**

 **Zuzu: 800 LP [Hand: 0]**

"Ugh! I'll admit, you caught me off guard but no matter! Next turn, I-!"

"I activate Rhythm the Melodious Diva's effect. When a monster is destroyed by battle, Rhythm can gain half of that monster's original attack points!"

"Battleguard King's original attack points were 3000." Skip said.

"So that means Rhythm gains 1500 more attack points! Way to go, Zuzu!" Yuya cheered. Rhythm tapped her drum, raising her attack power.

* * *

 **[Name: Rhythm the Melodious Diva]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[ATK: (1000 + 1500) = 2500]**

* * *

"N-no way!" The Sledgehammer gasped.

"This is it! Rhythm, end this duel!" Zuzu shouted. Rhythm jumped up and slammed her drum into the Sledgehammer, sending him flying across the field.

 **The Sledgehammer vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Sledgehammer: (2300 - 2500) = 0 LP [Hand: 0]**

 **Zuzu: 800 LP [Hand: 0]**

 **Winner: Zuzu Akaba**

Rhythm landed back on the ground. Beside her were Mozarta and Beethovena. All was dead quiet.

"It's the end!" Zuzu shouted triumphantly. A big screen pulled up, declaring Zuzu the winner and with that conclusion the Action Field Spell began to disappear. No one said anything.

"She won?" Henriette said slowly.

"Yeah…" Sylvio confirms. Skip then burst into tears.

"I'm fired up! I'm burning up!" Skip cries. For the first few seconds, Zuzu is just staring blankly ahead. She looked a bit confused. She then spots the Sledgehammer on the ground.

"Is that...the Sledgehammer?" Zuzu asked herself. Suddenly Yuya and the others all race down the stands to congratulate Zuzu.

"You won!" Yuya called out to her. "You beat the Sledgehammer in your dad's place! I knew you could do it Zuzu!" Yuya said with a beaming smile.

"That was incredible, Zuzu!" Skip shouted.

"Not bad at all." Sylvio nods. Henriette just smiles at her daughter.

"I'm burning up!" Skip yelled into the air as the audience erupted into thunderous applause.

"You're awesome, Zuzu!"

"I can't believe you beat the current champion!"

"It was amazing when a lot of monsters appeared!"

"I've never seen that before!" The girl, Allie looked up at her mother pleadingly who was still in shock at what she had just witness.

"Still think that school is for clowns, mother?" Allie asked her mother, cheekingly.

"Damn...what happened?" The Sledgehammer asked as he sat up, rubbing his neck, only to get nearly run down by Melissa, who raced to greet the new champion.

"I must admit I've never been this excited since your father's last duel on the dueling stage. That was an incredible victory, Zuzu!" Melissa said, grabbing Zuzu's hand in her own. "Tell us about that incredible summoning method you used to win!" Everyone seem to lean in close to hear Zuzu's answer. Zuzu blinked at them, dumbfoundedly.

"Summoning method?"

* * *

The next day there was a very long line of kids waiting outside the doors of Leo Duel School.

"Wow!" Frederick exclaimed upon seeing them all. Frederick was one of the younger students at LDS. Beside him was Tate, another classmate of his's.

"All these people want to attend our school?" Tate question, tipping his head to the side. Inside, Yuya was 'attempting' to help the situation.

"If you want to attend this school, please fill in your name on this document." Yuya said with a smile.

"Okay!"

"I'll attend!"

"Me too!" Yuya was amazed at that amount of students.

"Yuya!" Tate and Frederick greeted as they exited the elevator. Yuya turned to the children with a relieved smile.

"Tate! Frederick! You both came!"

"The principal said that everyone had to come." Frederick said. "But everyone means only me and Tate." He laughed.

"Where's the principal?" Tate asked, looking around. After all, shouldn't registering students be his job?

"He's in the back, hugging a machine." Yuya said, shrugging his shoulders. "Thanks to Zuzu, he received the newest Solid Vision System model. He's so happy that he's been hugging it all morning."

"Zuzu truly is Leo Duel School's savior." Tate said with a giggle.

"Of course everyone loves her!" Frederick added. "Pendulum Summon was cool! She was amazing!"

"You'll show us Pendulum Summoning today, right?" A boy from the crowd of new students asked.

"Of course we will." Yuya said with his own chuckle. "But only applicants are allowed to see it." Yuya held up the paper form. The crowd of students erupted again.

"I'll attend!"

"Me too!"

"Hurry up!"

"Please get in line in number order!" Yuya exclaimed, holding his hand up to try and maintain some order. "Sheesh, I'm going to be the opponent in the mock battle, but I don't have time to get ready." Yuya sighed to himself.

"Then there's no other choice!" Yuya and the others looked up as Sylvio entered the room. "Looks like the one and only, fabulous Sylvio, is going to have to step in and take Yuya's place. Such a shame, really." Sylvio smirked.

"What?" Frederick gasped.

"This is the principal's son's responsibility!" Tate said sternly, staring up at Sylvio.

"Besides, Zuzu and Yuya are the best duelists we have!" Frederick added. "Average duelists should keep to the sidelines." The two children began to push Sylvio out of the room.

"Average?" Sylvio echoed in shock.

"Don't worry, Yuya! We'll help out with things here so that you can prepare for your duel." Tate said.

"Thank you! I leave it to you!" As Yuya prepares to run off, he spots the young girl, Allie from before. He approaches her. "You were here before. You came again?" Allie smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Leo Duel School teaches entertainment dueling popularized worldwide by the legendary dueling star, Leo Akaba." Skip was talking to a group of kids in the hallway, recounting Leo Duel School's history and goals. "When I think back a decade ago when You Show Corporation developed…."

"How long is he gonna talk?" One kid asked.

"I want to see Pendulum Summon now." Another kid added.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Everyone's prayers were answered as Yuya's voice called out from the next room. Everyone turned around just in time to see a spotlight light up Yuya who was standing in the middle of the room. "Welcome to my one-man show today!" Yuya greeted with a wink. This earned him a smack on the head by Zuzu's fan.

"What do you mean by one-man show? You can't duel alone!" She growled. "And they came to see Pendulum Summoning, not you, you goofball!" Zuzu shouted. "Please take this a little more seriously." Yuya looks over at Zuzu and a slow smile crosses over his face.

"Of course, Zuzu. You're right. I should take this more seriously." Zuzu glances over at Yuya, questionably. Confused by his change of tone. "Listen, just because you've gained some fame doesn't mean I'll let you surpass me, Hero of Pendulum!" Yuya shouted, pointing at his childhood friend. "I'm going to pummel you into pieces!" Zuzu looked at Yuya, confused. Not exactly catching onto what was going on. "C'mon, Zuzu. Say something back!" Yuya whispered to her. This took Zuzu a few more minutes to catch onto what he was saying before she let out a mock gasp and backed away from him.

"Whoa! You're the Sledgehammer's son! You're trying to get revenge for your master!" Zuzu shouted.

"Of course! You will pay!" Yuya said, playing along.

"Heh, then I'll strike back with Pendulum Summon!" Zuzu winked.

"Nice! Everyone's getting excited!" Frederick said. The children and Sylvio were in the room with the Solid Vision Computer. Since Skip was with the students, Sylvio was put in charge of it.

"Sylvio, turn on the Solid Vision System." Tate commanded.

"How dare you two order me around like a commoner." Sylvio muttered sourly, but he did pressed the key on the keyboard, activating the machine.

"The Field Spell, Plain Plain activates!" Zuzu shouted as the room changed into a very plain grassy field with a few trees and a little stream. Zuzu chose a Field Spell that wasn't too 'in your face' and wide enough to show off her Pendulum Summoning from every angle.

"How refreshing! The new Solid Vision model is so realistic. I feel a cool breeze blowing through my hair." Skip said, pressed up to the window. Both Yuya and Zuzu activated their duel disks.

"The duelists meet at the battlefield!" Yuya shouted.

"Along with their monsters, they'll kick the ground and fly through the sky…" Zuzu continued.

"...to move around the field!"

"Witness dueling's greatest evolution!"

"Action!" Yuya snapped his fingers. The Action Cards fell from the sky.

"Duel!" They both shouted together.

 **Zuzu Akaba vs. Yuya Boyle**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

"I'll go first!" Zuzu shouted. "I summon Quarter the Melodious Key from my hand." The musical butterfly made a return, flapping her bright wings.

* * *

 **[Name: Quarter the Melodious Key]**

 **[Level: 2]**

 **[ATK: 500]**

* * *

"The pretty butterfly appeared!" One child gasped in excitement.

"Zuzu's strategy is to have it be her wings and search for Action Cards." Another one added. "Go!" He cheered on Zuzu.

"Okay! You all know what's going on!" Zuzu said, as Quarter latched onto her back. "I end my turn!" Zuzu said as she took off into the air.

"I won't allow that!" Yuya said with a smile. "My turn! I draw!"

 **Zuzu Boyle vs. Yuya Sakaki**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP [Hand: 6]**

"I summon Performapal Whip Snake from my hand!" A purple snake wearing a top hat appeared in front of Yuya.

* * *

 **[Name: Performapal Whip Snake]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[ATK: 1700]**

* * *

"Alright, Whip Snake! Attack Quarter the Melodious Key!" Whip Snake leaped forward, fangs bared but Zuzu grabbed an Action Card from a nearby bush.

"I use the Action Spell, Evasion!" Zuzu shouted. "Spinning butterfly!" Quarter spun away from Whip Snake's fangs. The children cheered at the successful dodge.

"We'll see about that! I activate the Spell, Performance Hurricane! I can target cards you control up to the number of 'Performapal' monsters I control and return them back to your hand. Since I have Whip Snake, we can say bye bye to Quarter!" Yuya said cheerfully as a sparkling blue hurricane appeared on the field and sucked up Quarter. Without her wings this sent Zuzu crashing to the ground, but it wasn't too far of a drop.

"Haha! Now what will you do without your little butterfly?" Yuya asked mockingly. "I end my turn." As Zuzu sat up, a bit dazed, Yuya whispered to her. "Don't just sit there! I'm acting like a villain, so defeat me by using your Pendulum skills!"

"We're counting on you, Zuzu!" Frederick said from the computer room.

"Defeat him with Pendulum!" Tate added.

"Pendulum!" Everyone began chanting. "Pendulum! Pendulum!"

"See? Everyone's looking forward to it!" Yuya said with a smile.

"Of course! I'm just getting warmed up!" Zuzu said, jumping back up. "The fun is only getting started! My turn! I draw!"

 **Zuzu Boyle vs. Yuya Sakaki**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

Zuzu drew Duet the Melodious Scale. Zuzu's eyes widen.

" _It's here!"_ She thought happily. " _I don't remember what I did back then, so I'll do it like how I saw it on TV."_ Zuzu picked two cards from her hand. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Chorus the Melodious Scale and Scale 3 Mozarta the Melodious Scale!" The two Fairy-Types appeared in their pillars.

* * *

 **[Name: Chorus the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 2]**

* * *

 **[Name: Mozarta the Melodious Scale]**

 **Pendulum Scale: 3]**

* * *

"Alright! Come, Pendulum!" Skip shouted.

"Pendulum! Pendulum!" The students continued to chant. Zuzu allowed the cheers to wash over her for a moment before she held up her cards.

"Here comes Pendulum Summon! Come out, my monsters!" Zuzu placed the cards on her duel disk, but instead of appearing from the portal, a red 'ERROR' message appeared on Zuzu's duel disk. Silence filled the room.

"Nothing came out." Tate stated, confused.

"Why not?" Frederick asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zuzu asked her duel disk like it would give her the answer. "Rhythm! Beethovena! Come out like last time!" Zuzu took off their cards and summoned them again, but the same 'ERROR' message showed up.

"I placed the Pendulum Cards, so why is there an error?" Zuzu wondered out loud.

"Pendulum Cards?" One kids asked.

"What are those?"

" _I need to remember…"_ Zuzu thought. " _Back then, the Sledgehammer destroyed all my monsters, so I was in a horrible pinch."_ Zuzu's eyes widen in realization. " _Could Pendulum be...a special move that activates when I'm in a pinch? That's how all stories go, I suppose. It's a stupid idea, but I have to try something!"_

"I end my turn!" Zuzu proclaimed. "Yuya, attack me!" She called.

"Attack?" Yuya repeated, clearly taken aback by the claim.

"Yeah! Don't hold back this time!" Zuzu nodded.

"Since Zuzu says so, do it!" Skip shouted. "Attack with flair!"

"Okay. My turn! I draw!" Yuya said, taking his turn.

 **Zuzu Boyle vs. Yuya Sakaki**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP [Hand: 6]**

"First, I summon Odd-Eyes Hippo!" A cheerful red hippo with a top hat and vest appeared, tipping his hat to the children. One of its eyes were red while the other was green. Yuya's Odd-Eyes Hippo wiggles his tail cutely, capturing the audience's hearts before pushing himself onto his front paws to perform a shaky handstand. After moving a couple of steps Odd-Eyes Hippo fell back down, but the kids adore him nonetheless.

* * *

 **[Name: Odd-Eyes Hippo]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[ATK: 800]**

* * *

"But I'm not done yet! After he's Normal Summoned to the field, I can Tribute Summon a Level 7 or higher monster in addition to this Normal Summon and what's even better? Odd-Eyes Hippo can count as 2 Tributes as long as it's an 'Odd-Eyes' monster! I Tribute my Odd-Eyes Hippo!" The red hippo disappeared in a shower of green sparks. "To Tribute Summon one of the wonders of the Dragon World! Please welcome, Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Yuya's ace monster appeared, letting out a roar of dominance.

* * *

 **[Name: Odd-Eyes Dragon]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[ATK: 2500]**

* * *

"Whoa! Look at that awesome dragon!" The children clambered at the window, trying to get a better view. Zuzu glared at Yuya from the corner of her eye. Yuya gave her an apologetic shrug and Zuzu just sighed. Yuya always loved the spotlight. That would never change. Besides, Zuzu knew she would have the spotlight back soon enough. Zuzu looked down at her duel disk.

Once she Pendulum Summoned.

"Alright, Zuzu! I'm not holding back! First, Performapal Whip Snake goes in for the first attack!" Yuya's monster leaped forward at his command. Whip Snake's sharp fangs aiming for Zuzu's duel disk. Zuzu did nothing to stop the attack, instead allowing for the attack to happen.

 **Zuzu Boyle vs. Yuya Sakaki**

 **Zuzu: (4000 - 1700) = 2300 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

Instead of being worried with her life points so low, Zuzu was smiling.

"Now come!" Zuzu shouted.

"Now, now, come, come, Pendulum!" Skip said, clapping his hands together. The children once more began chanting.

"Don't hold back, Yuya!" Zuzu said, her arms out, ready to take the attack.

"Here I go! Take this! Odd-Eyes attacks Zuzu directly!" Yuya commanded, jumping onto his partner's back. Odd-Eyes Dragon leaped forward. "Spiral Flame Strike!" The dragon let out a burst of fire from its mouth, aiming directly at Zuzu. Even though Zuzu could clearly see the attack heading straight for her she didn't move to grab an Action Card.

"Okay, I'm now in a pinch!" Zuzu said to herself. "I Pendulum Summon!" Zuzu slammed the cards down onto her duel disk and pointed up to where the portal should appeared.

ERROR.

The message had popped up again. Zuzu stared at it for a minute in disbelief before Odd-Eyes' attack hit, sending her flying into a bush.

 **Zuzu Boyle vs. Yuya Sakaki**

 **Zuzu: (2300 - 2500) = 0 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Winner: Yuya Sakaki**

"Zuzu!" Yuya called out worriedly.

Everyone's mouths hang open as the Action Field and monsters faded away.

"It's over?" Frederick asked, confused.

"What about the Pendulum Summon?" Tate also added. Back in the room, Yuya ran over to his friend.

"Ouch…" She groaned. Yuya offered his hand and Zuzu begrudgingly took it. She was completely disappointed in herself. Why wasn't she able to Pendulum Summon?

* * *

"Umm, I have a question." A boy said, raising his hand. Yuya and Zuzu were standing in the front of the room. The mock duel had not gone as plan and so everyone was more than 'a little annoyed' at Zuzu for not showing them her Pendulum Summon like she promised.

"Yes, what is it?" Zuzu asked.

"You said something about a Pendulum Card."

"Pendulum Card?" Now Yuya had turned to Zuzu, confused as well.

"That's what I call it." Zuzu answered. "I don't know the official name." She added with an awkward laugh.

"Show me." Yuya suddenly instructed in a serious tone, which was very unlike him.

"Oh, umm...alright." Zuzu nodded. Yuya compared his cards with Zuzu's Pendulum ones. They were certainly different, Zuzu's cards now having a Pendulum Scale number and a seperate box for a Pendulum Effect.

"You can't Pendulum Summon if you don't have this card?" A kid asked. All the children were now looking more annoyed than ever. Even a bit angry.

"That's not fair!" One kid protested. "Or maybe there's no such thing as Pendulum Summoning!"

"That's right! I bet you tricked the system during your match with the Sledgehammer! How else could you summon many monsters at once?" Soon the other kids began talking about ways Zuzu could have cheated in her match.

"She wanted to beat the champion that badly?"

"That's why she's the daughter of a coward."

"No, I didn't cheat!" Zuzu exclaimed at the kids began to leave. Her fingers itched for her fan to beat some sense into these kids, but even she knew it wasn't the right option. Once all the kids had left, Yuya turned to Zuzu worriedly. Her eyes were downcast, her pigtails drooping. Zuzu then started walking, looking ready to leave.

"Zuzu..." Yuya called, but Zuzu kept on going without a look back. But suddenly a voice spoke up.

"Zuzu isn't a coward!" This caused Zuzu to pause and turn around. Not everyone had left. Allie had stayed, the young girl from before. "Zuzu didn't cheat!" She claimed. "She fought the Sledgehammer fair and square and won! She won using Pendulum Summon!" Allie shouted with conviction in her voice.

Sylvio came up behind the girl and placed his hands warmly on her shoulders. He looked back up at Zuzu.

"Now those are the words of a dedicated fan, wouldn't you say Zuzu?" Sylvio smirked at her.

"My first fan?" Zuzu echoed. Yuya smiled.

"Yes. That's Allie. She visited before." Yuya said. Tate and Frederick ran over to Zuzu.

"She became your fan after she saw you battle the Sledgehammer in person." Tate explained.

"Yeah." Frederick agreed.

"I thought you were incredible." Allie said, walking over to Zuzu to stand with the others. "Your dueling united thousands of spectators into one! I wanted to duel like that! Duel like Zuzu!" Zuzu thought back to her duel. About how it made her feel.

"I also want to duel in front of a large crowd again!" Zuzu said, head still slightly lowered.

"That's exactly right." Sylvio said, nodding. "No self respecting performer would settle for anything less."

"Sylvio..." Zuzu gasped.

"So do your best for you fans!" Sylvio finishes.

"We're your fans too!" Frederick said running up to throw an arm around Allie's shoulders.

"Now and forever! Right, Allie?" Tate asked, coming to stand on her other side. Allie nods.

"Yeah!"

"That means Leo Duel School has a new member!" Frederick said, fist bumping the air.

"You're enrolling? Really?" Skip asked, racing past the others to Allie. "Hooray!" He shouted. "I'm fired up! I'm burning up!" Everyone seem to let out their own sighs of relief as Zuzu looked up, her blue eyes shining, and smiled at Allie.

"An entertainer can't let her fans down." Yuya smiled and handed Zuzu back her deck who took it. "I promise to master Pendulum Summoning! Sylvio, Yuya, duel me!" Zuzu said with an even bigger smile.

"Alright!" Yuya shouted.

"Of course, Zuzu." Sylvio said.

* * *

 **Fan Made Cards**

 **Monster Cards**

 **[Name: Odd-Eyes Hippo]**

 **[Type: Beast / Effect]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[Attribute: EARTH]**

 **[ATK: 800]**

 **[DEF: 800]**

 **[Effect: After you Normal Summon this card, you can Tribute 1 Level 7 or higher monster in face-up Attack Position during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only use this effect once per turn.) This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of an "Odd-Eyes" monster.]**

* * *

 **Dear Reviewers: Okay so next up, technically is Zuzu vs. Gong. (Gong switches roles with Sylvio.) Now the big question is, do you guys want to see this duel because if you don't want to see it then me and Valentine don't see a point in writing it. Please give us a nudge on what we should skip and shouldn't skip.**

 **Ultimate the decision is still our's, but we like to know what our readers would like.**

* * *

 **Yuya: "Odd-Eyes Hippo is so cute! I love him!"**

 **Valentine: "I'm glad that you do. We thought that since Zuzu was getting new cards, you could use some new ones too."**

 **(Odd-Eyes Hippo and Hip Hippo face each other curiously but soon enough they're playing tag along with Zuzu's Quarter the Melodious Key.)**

 **Zuzu: "Aww, it's nice to see them getting along so well."**

 **Gong: "Angel, can the man, Gong, have a word with you?"**

 **Angel: Sure, Gong. What is it?"**

 **Gong: "Gong knows that everyone is playing opposite roles and Sylvio is Gong's opposite, but Gong would rather not steal Zuzu's Pendulum cards even for the sake of entertainment. Gong wants to uphold some honor while playing this role."**

 **Sylvio: "I heard that, Gong!"**

 **Angel: "No worries, Gong. I'm not even sure if we'll be doing that act anyway. We may skip a few acts to get to a more 'interesting' point in the canon."**

 **Sylvio: "Hey! My duels in the canon were interesting!"**

 **Poppy: "Sylvio, don't speak with your mouth full!"**


	3. A Superheavy Duel

***Updates* -**

 **(Story) Chapter 1: Mozarta the Melodious Scale's effect was changed.**

 **(RP - Duke) Chapter 2: Yuya actually never used Odd-Eyes Metal Claw in the anime and me and Valentine totally forgot about Brave-Eyes. XD Our bad. So Yuya's Extra Monsters will be Rune-Eyes, Beast-Eyes, and Brave-Eyes.**

* * *

 **RP: Vic / Ren Var / The Mad Man**

 **Angel: "Yeah. I guess it would. We just want to make sure we're not wasting our time writing duels either no one cares about or don't feel like reading."**

 **RP: Royal2**

 **Sylvio: "Hey! Now that's just rude!"**

 **Poppy: "I don't exactly blame them for saying that. You were a jerk in the canon universe and you're still sort of a jerk in this universe."**

 **Sylvio: "Oh, come on! I think we both know I'm not the biggest asshole in this room right now!"**

 **Poppy: "That. That I can agree on."**

 **Angel: "And if you think Sylvio was hard to imagine just wait until we get to Yuri. Remember, he's switching places with Celina so he's going to have to tolerate everyone for the rest of the movie until the Fusion Dimension arc.**

 **Yuri: "And I'm not looking forward to it."**

 **Valentine: "Oh, of course! Riley will be taking Declan's place and vice verse."**

 **Declan: "Now this should be interesting."**

 **RP: Duke / Mr. Big**

 **Gong: "Never! The man, Gong, would never stoop so low!"**

 **Angel: "Yeah. Sorry, Duke and Big. That's why these acts took so long. Valentine has been working tirelessly with Gong on the 3rd and 4th acts to try and reach a compromise with him and the whole 'stealing Zuzu's Pendulum cards' plot device."**

 **Valentine: "It wasn't too bad. I completely understand where Gong is coming from. I wouldn't want to steal someone's card either, even if it isn't for real. Luckily, we found an alternative route."**

 **RP: Bif**

 **Angel: "I might skip it, if Yugo doesn't behave."**

 **(Angel glares over at Yugo.)**

 **Yugo: "I'll be good!"**

 **(Angel whispers to Bif.)**

 **Angel: "Between you and me, we won't skip the Parasite arc. As stupid as some people think it was, it's still somewhat important to Season 4. I just said that so Yugo will behave."**

 **RP: Nova Sakaki**

 **Poppy: "Ha! Nice one, Nova!"**

 **(Valentine hands Yugo a towel to wipe his face with.)**

 **Yugo: "Why me though?"  
**

 **Poppy: "You're the closest target."**

 **Valentine: "Aw, Yuya, don't worry so much. Me and Gong worked together on the next two acts so that he doesn't come off as a bully like Sylvio did in the canon. But it's just like Yuto said, their movie identities does not define their personality in anyway. Gong is still Gong, no matter what the movie says."**

 **RP: RaiaYuki**

 **Poppy: "Thank you, RaiaYuki. Stay tune for more!"**

 **Valentine: "And we hope you enjoy!"**

 **Angel: "Oh and nammyartsblog is on Tumblr, I believe. Except she calls this opposite AU the 'Bracelet Boys and Demon Girls AU'.**

 **RP: snowbell**

 **Zuzu: "Thanks, Snowbell. I'm sure it's going to be tough to beat Gong."**

 **Gong: "Exactly. Just because you're the main character now, Zuzu, doesn't mean Gong will be any easier to defeat!"**

 **Zuzu: "You know I'm always up for a challenge, Gong!"**

 **Valentine: "Oh, umm...Gong? I forgot to mention that you won't be able to use any of your Synchro, Pendulum, or Tuner monsters in this duel."**

 **Gong: "Wait...what?"**

 **Valentine: "Well, since you're in Sylvio's role you don't receive your 'real deck' until later on so like Yuya, we're gonna have to downgrade your deck. At least for the beginning."**

 **Gong: "Oh...Gong sees..."**

 **(Gong slowly walks away.)**

 **Valentine: "I hope he'll be okay..."**

 **Zuzu: "He'll be fine. This is Gong we're talking about."**

 **(Gong sits down next to Yuya.)**

 **Yuya: "We'll get through this together, Gong."**

 **(Gong sighs.)**

 **RP: Ray Akaba 210**

 **Angel: "Yeah. I guess Julia could have fit into this role as well, but then what would we have done with Gong? I think we'll just keep going with the Gong vs. Zuzu duel. Besides, we haven't had one of those. We've already seen Julia vs. Zuzu twice in the canon."**

 **Julia: "Do you even know what you're doing with my character?"**

 **Valentine (Off Screen): "Working on it!"**

* * *

 **Angel: "Alright, is Grizzlepike here yet?"**

 **Grizzlepike: "Do I really have to do this? I don't want to suck up to him."**

 **(Grizzlepike jerks his head over at Gong.)**

 **Gong: "Gong isn't exactly happy to be sharing the stage with you either."**

 **Poppy: "Come on. Can you two act a bit more mature. It's just two acts. You'll survive."**

 **Angel: "Places everyone!"**

* * *

 **Act 3 and 4: A Superheavy Duel**

Zuzu was gasping for breath. Sweat mattered her forehead and her blue eyes were filled with fatigue. Zuzu had been training with Sylvio all through the night and both of them were dead tired. Yuya had left early due to Skip needing him home so that he didn't burn down the house while he was cooking dinner. Zuzu picked two cards from her hand.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Duet the Melodious Scale and Scale 9 Chorus the Melodious Scale." Sylvio, Zuzu's opponent for this duel, watched as the two Fairies floated in the two pillars of light.

* * *

 **[Name: Duet the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 2]**

* * *

 **[Name: Chorus the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 9]**

* * *

"Pendulum Summon! Come out, my monsters!" Zuzu raised a hand to the sky and three multicolored lights sprang from the portal. "Beethovean the Melodious Maestra! Rhythm the Melodious Diva! Mozarta the Melodious Scale!" Zuzu named as her monsters appeared.

"Finally!" Sylvio exclaimed. "Are you satisfied now?! You manage to Pendulum Summon successfully 271 times! I should know! I've been keeping track!" Zuzu wasn't really listening to Sylvio. Her eyes were already beginning to fall shut.

"I...I did it." And just like that, Zuzu was out like a light. Sylvio blinks a few times, realizing that he was going to have to carry her home too.

"Really, Zuzu! Like I haven't done enough?!"

* * *

Since she was training all night, Zuzu slept through most of her classes. Yuya, who sat next to her in math was looking between Zuzu and the teacher worriedly. Most of their teachers didn't really bother Zuzu during her nap time, but their math teacher can be sort of a stick in the mud when it came to such things. Yuya watched over Zuzu, the slight fall and rise of her chest. Her features relaxed by sleep.

Zuzu's mother used to say that Zuzu looks like a melodic angel when she slept and Yuya could kind of see her point. Suddenly, without warning, their math teacher teleported to Yuya's desk, glaring down at him.

"Yuya Sakaki! What is your excuse?!" The teacher demanded, his eyes sharp. Yuya swallowed nervously, realizing that the teacher must have been calling on him but he was too busy looking at Zuzu to notice. There was no way he was going to tell his teacher that.

"Umm...would you excuse me if I had an excuse?" Yuya joked. This awarded him with a smack on the head with Zuzu's fan.

"Of course not, stupid Yuya." Zuzu growled. A few kids burst into laughter as the teacher sighed and rubbed his head. Zuzu just yawned as Yuya stood back up.

At least Zuzu was awake now.

* * *

"Sheesh. Just because I stayed up all night doesn't mean you're allowed to act like a clown in class, Yuya." Zuzu said. The three friends were walking out of school, Yuya, Sylvio, and Zuzu. Sylvio had different classes than Zuzu or Yuya and therefore could only see them during lunch and after school.

"Don't get mad. Since you hit me with perfect comedic timing, everyone thought it was funny." Yuya said, his hands behind his head.

"That's not the issue!" Zuzu snap, gritting her teeth before sighing. "And you say I'm a clown." Just before Yuya could defend himself someone called out to Zuzu. The trio looked up to see the You Show Youth students, Allie, Tate, and Frederick waiting outside the school's gates.

"Hey guys." Zuzu greeted.

"I heard you were able to Pendulum Summon!" Tate said excitedly. "Show us right away!" Zuzu smiled and nods.

"Yeah! Let's go to You Show Duel School!" Zuzu said, pointing down the street. The group turned a street corner, only to hit something large and heavy. Everyone fell back, groaning in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A voice said. "Here, allow me." Zuzu blinked open her eyes to see a large hand being held out to her. She took it and she was quickly and effortlessly pulled up. Once she was on her feet, the others were also helped up. "Sorry about that." The voice continued once everyone was on their feet.

"N-no. No. It's our fault. We weren't watching where we were going." Zuzu said, blinking the stars from her eyes. What the gang had ran into wasn't a wall, but was in fact, a rather tall boy with dark skin, brown hair, and had a tough build. The boy smiled at them.

"No, it was my mistake. Oh! Is that your deck?" Zuzu looked down to see her cards were all over the street. She must have drop it when she fell.

"Ah! My cards!" Zuzu quickly bent down to pick them up, along with her friends and the other boy.

"Hey, wait a minute. Are these Pendulum cards?" The boy holds up Zuzu's first two Pendulum cards, Duet and Chorus.

"Yeah." Zuzu nods as she continues picking up the rest of her cards.

"Oh good. I guess I found what I was looking for." The stranger's tone had become mocking, causing everyone to look up. He was standing now, towering over them all with a evil smirk on his lips. Zuzu's Pendulum cards in between his fingers. "Thanks for your 'generous' donation to Strong Dojo."

"D-donation?!" Zuzu shouted.

"Hey! Those are not yours!" Yuya added. "Give them back!" But before any of them could really react to the situation, the thief turned and booked it back down the street.

"Grr! Get back here! Don't think you can run away!" Zuzu shouted, giving chase. Everyone quickly followed suit. Although the boy was quite large in size, Zuzu and the others had a bit of trouble keeping up with him but they never gave up the chase. The thief ran through the city, far past LDS and You Show. The only time he slowed down was when he reached the top of a large staircase, throwing a grin over his shoulder at the exhausted kids, before slipping through a pair of large wooden doors.

"T-this much...r-running should be...b-bad for your...health." Sylvio gasped in between breaths.

"Come on, Sylvio! Don't be such a slug and move those legs!" Tate shouted, as him, Frederick, and Allie pushing against the dueltainer to try and get him up the rest of the stairs.

"He went into that building! He has nowhere to run now!" Zuzu growled, fire in her eyes. Yuya nods at his friend, determined to help her get her cards back. As the younger kids dealt with Sylvio, Yuya and Zuzu went on ahead. When they pushed open the wooden doors it didn't take them long to figure out what kind of building this was.

"This...this is Strong Dojo." Yuya gasped.

"Strongwhatnow?" Zuzu asked, confused.

"It's one of our rival schools." Yuya explained. "They teach 'Heavystrong' dueling here." Zuzu blinks at her friend, still confused.

"Heavystrong dueling means we don't chase after Action Cards and use our own strength to win, unlike your school." A voice sneered. Both Yuya and Zuzu looked up to see the same thief from before, standing outside the actual dojo.

"You! Give me back my cards or you're going to regret it!" Zuzu shouted.

"Come and make me." The thief splat before rushed back inside the dojo.

"That's it!" Zuzu growled, bringing out her paper fan and once more giving chase.

"Z-Zuzu! Wait!" Yuya cried. Zuzu threw open the doors to the dojo only to be greeted by the dojo's students, all of them sitting on their knees in a line on either side of the room. All of them were dressed in a white karate gi.

"Welcome strangers, to Strong Dojo!" A loud voice boomed. It was coming from the front of the room. "My name is Gong Strong, the next inheritor of this school. What brings you both here?!" The one who sat at the front of the room, like the thief, has a muscular build but he had lighter skin, black hair that was styled into a large pompadour with a red band, and wore a white jacket over a buttoned white coat with a golden trim with matching white pants. Around his shoulders was a white slash.

"I'll tell you what brings me here! Some prick ran in here with my cards!" Zuzu snapped. The dojo's students began to murmur to one another.

"SILENCE!" Gong shouted. He turned to look at a row of students to the left. "Grizzlepike, you were the last one to enter. Did you take this girl's cards?" From the row of students, the thief, now known as Grizzlepike step up to Gong's side.

"I did, Gong."

"Yup! That's him, alright." Zuzu growled with Yuya doing everything in his power to calm her down.

"But I only took her cards for the good of this school." Grizzlepike held out the cards to Gong, who took them. "Pendulum Summoning is such a useful tool. Its great power is being wasted on a school such as their's!"

"H-hey!" Yuya yelped.

"Grizzlepike, stealing is stealing no matter the reason. You should know this lesson by now. And even more so, I find it very insulting that you think that Heavystrong dueling needs such improvements." Grizzlepike gazed down at his feet, shame written all over his face.

"Please accept my apologies, Gong. I did not mean to shame our school in such a way." Gong closes his eyes and nods. He holds out the cards to Zuzu.

"Here. Take back your…'Pendulum' cards." Zuzu marches over to Gong and takes her cards back, relieved to see that they looked unharm. She shot a dark glare at Grizzlepike who glanced away, fearful. Since he didn't have the approval of his leader, he felt very foolish and small under Zuzu's gaze. "If I'm not mistaken, you are from Leo Duel School, correct?" Gong asked.

"Yeah. That's right." Zuzu nods. Gong then suddenly stands up.

"I've heard many things regarding your school including your power to Pendulum Summon. Since you are here now, would it be too much trouble for the man, Gong, to ask for a duel against you?" Zuzu blinked.

"A duel? Here? Now?" Gong nods. Zuzu looks over at Yuya who just shrugs.

"It's your call, Zuzu."

"Alright. I accept your challenge." Zuzu says. Suddenly a student hit a gong, the sound resonating through the room.

"Very well then. Spectors, to your seats!" Gong shouted.

"Whoa! Hey now!" Yuya gasped as a couple of students dragged him to the far end of the room so that the dueling field was clear. Gong and Zuzu activated their duel disks.

"Gong activates the Action Field, Sword Cemetery!" The field came to life as a dark, eerie graveyard with thousands of fallen swords stabbed deep into the earth. "Duelist locked in battle!" Gong began as he grabbed his own duel disk.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Zuzu followed up.

"They storm through this field!" Yuya shouted.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" The dojo's students cries rang together.

"Action Duel!" They both shouted together.

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

"I'll make the first move and first off I'm going to summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto!" A large red and black Machine-Type samurai monster appeared, wielding a large red hammer.

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Kabuto]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[ATK: 1000]**

* * *

"Gong gonna end their turn with that." Zuzu blinked in confusion.

"Just a single monster with 1000 attack?" Zuzu thought out loud.

"It's not the monsters you use, it's how you use them." Gong said with a smirk. Yuya also found Gong's weak monster a strange opening move but decided that they probably shouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth.

"Go for it, Zuzu! Take him down!" Just then, Sylvio and the You Show kids stumbled in, with Sylvio leaning way too much on the kids for support.

"R-running that much...s-should be illegal." Sylvio panted.

"What the huh?" Tate asked as they all dropped Sylvio uncermonically on the ground.

"Zuzu's dueling?" Allie added.

"Guys, over here!" Yuya waved. As Yuya explained to them what was going on, Zuzu took her turn.

"It's my move! I draw!" Zuzu shouted.

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 6]**

"I'm going to start this concert off by activating the Spell, First Movement Solo! This card allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Melodious' monster from my deck as long as I don't control any monsters on the field! I Special Summon Tempo the Melodious Diva!"

* * *

 **[Name: Tempo the Melodious Diva]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[ATK: 1300]**

* * *

"At this moment Gong activates Kabuto's effect! Since you Special Summon a monster to your field Gong's samurai switches to defense mode! And it gains 500 defense points!"

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Kabuto]**

 **[DEF: (2000 + 500) = 2500]**

* * *

"Oh man, that's one sturdy wall!" Yuya gawked.

"Maybe Special Summoning on the first turn wasn't such a great idea." Gong spoke, his knowing smirk still present. "You start playing cute and things will start to get ugly real fast." Zuzu narrowed her eyes.

"Since Tempo was Special Summoned, I get to add 1 'Melodious' monster from my deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose Duet the Melodious Scale." Zuzu said, calmly.

"No way! Is Zuzu gonna Pendulum Summon?" Frederick asked. "I'm getting so many shivers!"

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Duet the Melodious Scale and Scale 9 Chorus the Melodious Scale!"

* * *

 **[Name: Duet the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 2]**

* * *

 **[Name: Chorus the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Pendulum Scale: 9]**

* * *

"Now I can summon monsters between Levels 3 through 9! You're on! Mozarta the Melodious Scale and Rhythm the Melodious Diva!" The two Fairy-Type monsters appeared on either side of Zuzu. "How's that for 'cute'?" Zuzu asked.

* * *

 **[Name: Mozarta the Melodious Scale]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: 2600]**

* * *

 **[Name: Rhythm the Melodious Diva]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[ATK: 1000]**

* * *

"Alright then Mozarta! Attack Kabuto now! Graceful Pendulum Wave!"

"Way to go, Zuzu!" Everyone cheered except for a very tired out Sylvio who just gave her a thumbs up. The force of the attack pushed Gong back a bit, but like a wall he held firm. Since Kabuto was in defense mode, Gong took no damage.

"Next, Rhythm's effect activates and she gains half of the attack points of your destroyed Kabuto until my next Standby Phase!"

* * *

 **[Name: Rhythm the Melodious Diva]**

 **[ATK: (1000 + 500) = 1500]**

* * *

"It's your time to shine, Rhythm and Tempo! Attack Gong directly!" Rhythm slammed her drum into Gong, and much to the You Show's students shock, Gong hardly moved. This also happen with Tempo's sound attack. The dojo students cheered and clapped for him.

"Yeah, Gong! That's the way!"

"He took that attack like it was nothing!"

"Gong never moves when he duels! That's our Superheavy style!"

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: (4000 - 1500 - 1300) = 1200 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 1]**

"I'll put my concert on hold for now. It's your move." Gong placed a hand on his deck and drew his next card. The literally force of his draw drew up a strong wind that pushed Zuzu's hair back. " _Just how strong is this guy?"_ Zuzu flinched. Gong smirked when he saw what he drew.

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: 1200 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Zuzu: 4000 LP [Hand: 1]**

"It's Gong's move! Since you have 2 monsters out Gong can summon Superheavy Samurai Scales."

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Scales]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[ATK: 800]**

* * *

"And when Gong has got this big bad boy on the field, Gong can grab a Superheavy Samurai from his Graveyard!" The pans the samurai was carrying on a pole began to glow. "Welcome back, Superheavy Samurai Kabuto!"

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Kabuto]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[DEF: 2000]**

* * *

"Unfortunately, you won't be sticking around." Gong held Zuzu's gaze firmly. "Cause Gong is tributing you and Superheavy Samurai Scales to tip things in Gong's favor!" The two monsters disappeared and a new single light took the stage. "Gong's bringing out the staff swinging Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode!" A much larger samurai warrior took the field, wielding a heavy staff.

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[DEF: 3500]**

* * *

The dojo cheered as Gong brought out his ace monster while the You Show students, including Zuzu, were confused.

"Usually when you summon a monster in defense mode it's usually face down." Allie said, baffled.

"That's true, but one of Big Benkei's power is that it can be summon face up in defense mode." Gong answered. "Alright, Big Benkei! Take a swipe at Rhythm the Melodious Diva!"

"H-huh? But your monster in still in defense mode! It can't attack!" Zuzu pointed out.

"Yeah, but Big Benkei is allowed to attack even when it's in defense mode." Big Benkei's red eyes lit up and he punched the earth, the ground crumbling as steam and fire rose from the cracks, heading straight for Rhythm. "And it's defense points gets used as its attack points!" Zuzu tried to look for an Action Card, but by the time she was able to grab it, the attack already struck, destroying Rhythm and dealing Zuzu damage.

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: 1200 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Zuzu: (4000 - 2000) = 2000 LP [Hand: 1]**

"Gong thinks that's enough hurting for now." He smirked again. Zuzu wipes away the dirt that had gotten on her face.

"Oh no. Zuzu, be careful!" Allie called.

"You haven't knocked me down yet, Gong!" Zuzu shouted. "I draw!"

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: 1200 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Zuzu: 2000 LP [Hand: 2]**

"First I'm activating the Action Spell, Extreme Sword! This grants my Tempo 1000 more attack during the Battle Phase!" Zuzu said, holding up the Action Card she had failed to use last turn.

* * *

 **[Name: Tempo the Melodious Diva]**

 **[ATK: (1300 + 1000) = 2300]**

* * *

"W-what? But why would Zuzu use Extreme Sword on Tempo?" Tate asked.

"Yeah. Now neither of Zuzu's monsters will be able to beat him." Frederick added.

"Don't count Zuzu out yet, you guys." Yuya said. "Look at that." He points forward. "Zuzu's still smiling which means she definitely has something planned."

"Gong thinks you may have made a mistake-" Gong began, but Zuzu interrupted him.

"Who said Mozarta was just going to be doing a solo act? Chorus, activate your Pendulum effect!"

"Pendulum effect?" Gong echoed.

"Once per turn, I can target 1 monster you control and for every 'Melodious' monster I control, your monster loses 500 attack and defense!"

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei]**

 **[DEF: (3500 - 1000) = 2500]**

 **[ATK: (1000 - 1000) = 0]**

* * *

"So that's what Zuzu was planning!" Tate exclaimed.

"Way to go!" Allie and Frederick cheered.

"Now Mozarta has more than enough attack points to deal with Big Benkei." Yuya said.

"Mozarta, it's your moment! Destroy Big Benkei!" The attack struck and smoke filled the room.

"Now Zuzu has a clear opening to attack!" Sylvio smirked, finally recovered from the trip. But as the smoke cleared away, Sylvio was proven wrong. Big Benkei still stood, tall and proud.

"What? But how?" Zuzu asked.

"When Big Benkei got attack, Gong sent his Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit from his hand straight to the Graveyard. As soon as Gong did that it kept Gong's Superheavy Samurai Benkei from getting wiped out this turn!" Gong shouted.

"So that's your dueling style. You and your monster are like a wall and you weaken your hand to protect them until the time is right to attack." Zuzu said. Gong nods.

"That's right. The only downside is Gong's Superheavy Samurai loses 800 defense points."

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei]**

 **[DEF: (2500 - 800) = 1700]**

* * *

"So even though Big Benkei's defense is lowered, Zuzu still can't do anything." Allie realized. "It can't be destroyed by battle and it's in defense position so she can't deal damage."

"In times like this, it's time for an Action Card!" Zuzu began running forward, her monsters sending out wave after wave of sound attacks, but they weren't aiming at Gong's monster.

"Huh? What is Zuzu doing now?" Sylvio asked. Yuya blinked in realization.

"Oh! I get it! Zuzu is using her monster's voices to find Action Cards. The field is so flat and open that any small breeze…"

"Can stir up any hidden Action Cards!" The children finished. Yuya smiles and nods. Suddenly an Action Card flew up, drifting high into the air but Zuzu was too far away and Gong was too close.

"Oh no! If Zuzu doesn't hurry, Gong is going to get the card!" Frederick shouted.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. Gong would never go for it." Grizzlepike chuckled at them. Everyone was more than confused when Gong actually nods in agreement to his classmate's statement.

"Gong ain't moving." And true to his word, Zuzu actually manage to grab the Action Card.

"I activate the Action Spell, Defense Slash! For the rest of this turn, my monsters can inflict piercing damage to you! Go Tempo!"

"Soulfire Suit's ability activates! Protecting Big Benkei from being destroyed!"

"But you're still taking the damage!"

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: (1200 - 600) = 600 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Zuzu: 2000 LP [Hand: 2]**

"So what Grizzlepike said was actually true. You don't use Action Cards in your duels." Zuzu said as the Battle Phase ended and Tempo returned to her side. Gong shakes his head.

"The way Gong sees it, a person has to trust in their deck with their whole heart and soul instead of counting on Action Cards to help them win a duel. Action Cards are a coin toss."

"But not knowing what you're going to get is more exciting, isn't it?" Zuzu asked.

"Perhaps so. My father told me you take a lot after your own father, Leo Akaba, Zuzu. You want to entertain the world just like him." Gong's eyes suddenly lit up with a new fire. "So I will show you my own brand of Heavystrong entertainment! It's my move! I draw!"

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: 600 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Zuzu: 2000 LP [Hand: 2]**

"Since my turn ended, Big Benkei gains its attack and defense points back." Zuzu said.

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei]**

 **[DEF: (1700 + 1000) = 2700]**

 **[ATK: (0 + 1000) = 1000]**

* * *

"I summon the impenetrable Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall and Gong's equipping it to Big Benkei to give it a 1200 point defense boost!" A green armor like shield appeared and attached itself to Big Benkei.

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei]**

 **[DEF: (2700 + 1200) = 3900]**

* * *

"Oh man. Gong sure was lucky." Yuya said, scratching his head.

"Ha! Luck had nothing to do with it, right Gong!" Grizzlepike shouted.

"Of course not. Because it's all part of Gong's plan. Now go! Big Benkei! Take out Tempo the Melodious Diva and end this duel!" Big Benkei punched the ground once again and Zuzu made a mad dash for an Action Card. Allie did the math in her head.

"This isn't good! If Zuzu doesn't stop this attack it's all over!" Allie cried. Zuzu snatched an Action Card stuck between a handle of a sword and activated it.

"I activate the Action Spell, Sword's Final Defense! This card allowed me to negate your attack, however I take half of the attacking monster's defense points as damage!"

"Half of Big Benkei's defense? That's…" Sylvio tried counting on his fingers but gave up. "That's a lot of damage!"

"A lot." Yuya agrees. "But not enough."

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: 600 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Zuzu: (2000 - 1950) = 50 LP [Hand: 2]**

"50 life points?" Allie whimpered. Zuzu struggled to stand. The effect damage she had taken hit her hard.

"I admire your fighting spirit, Zuzu." Gong said. "But that's all I can really say."

"Heh. Don't count me and my monsters out yet, Gong. I still have life points left." Zuzu said in a pained tone. Gong smiles at her.

"You really are just like your father. Gong ends his turn."

"It's my move! I draw!"

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: 600 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Zuzu: 50 LP [Hand: 3]**

"I summon Freya, Spirit of Victory!" A blue haired fairy, holding two pink pom poms and wearing a blue dress appeared. "And when Freya is on the field, every Fairy-Type monster on my field gains 400 attack and defense. And since she isn't alone on my field, you can't target her for attacks."

* * *

 **[Name: Freya, Spirit of Victory]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[ATK: (100 + 400) = 500]**

 **[DEF: (100 + 400) = 500]**

* * *

 **[Name: Mozarta the Melodious Scale]**

 **[ATK: (2600 + 400) = 3000]**

 **[DEF: (2000 + 400) = 2400]**

* * *

 **[Name: Tempo the Melodious Diva]**

 **[ATK: (1300 + 400) = 1700]**

 **[DEF: (1000 + 400) = 1400]**

* * *

"That still isn't enough to beat my Big Benkei." Gong said.

"You're right, but not until I activate Chorus' Pendulum effect! Your Big Benkei loses 1500 defense points this turn!"

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei]**

 **[DEF: (2900 - 1500) = 2400]**

 **[ATK: (1000 - 1500) = 0]**

* * *

"Now Zuzu's Mozarta is stronger than Gong's Big Benkei which means…"

"Zuzu is victorious!" The You Show kids shouted together.

"Mozarta, let's wrap this duel up! Destroy Gong's Big Benkei!" Mozarta flew forward.

"Not yet! Gong activates Soulshield Wall's second ability! By sending it to the Graveyard Gong can negate your monster's attack." Mozarta's sound attack bounced harmlessly off the wall. "And Big Benkei's defense becomes 0."

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei]**

 **[DEF: 0]**

* * *

"But now Tempo can take it out! Go Tempo!" Tempo finally destroys Gong's ace monster but like always, Gong holds firm. "And now since you have no monsters on the field, Freya, attack Gong directly!" The small Fairy-Type threw her pom poms at Gong, smacking him right on the chest, but Gong shook off the 500 damage.

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: (600 - 500) = 100 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Zuzu: 50 LP [Hand: 2]**

"Ohhh, Zuzu was so close!" Frederick whined.

"This is bad. Zuzu only has 50 life points left." Tate said.

"50 life points. There's no way. Zuzu has already lost this." Sylvio sighed.

"Hey! Now what kind of attitude is that?" Yuya asked. "Did you forget what school you're from? We're from You Show and there, when the dueling gets tough the tough get dueling!"

"That's right, Yuya!" Zuzu called. "It's not over until the last monster has sung!" Sylvio smirks.

"You know what? You're actually right for once, Yuya. Zuzu, you better keep on fighting!" Sylvio shouted.

"Gong, you said you believe in your cards and I believe in mine! I activate the Continuous Spell, Melodious Tempo Change! I can shuffle one card in my hand back into my deck and draw once more!" Zuzu placed her last card in her hand into her deck. "This is it, Gong. This will decide the duel!" Zuzu drew her final card. She looked down at it. Everyone, even the dojo's students, held their breath. "I end my turn, Gong." Zuzu said, holding her last card tightly in her hand. "Now come at me with everything you got!"

"Gong will not disappoint! Gong draws!" Gong drew once more from his deck, sending a blast of wind.

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: 600 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Zuzu: 50 LP [Hand: 1]**

"Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Daihachi from his hand and use his effect to switch himself into defense mode. Next Gong equips him with Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon! Now he gains 1000 more defense points!"

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Daihachi]**

 **[DEF: (1800 + 1000) = 2800]**

* * *

"Now this is the final attack! Superheavy Samurai Daihachi, attack Mozarta the Melodious Scale! This is it!" The You Show kids covered their eyes as the attack struck, but Yuya and Sylvio saw Zuzu smiling.

"I activate the effect of Score the Melodious Diva that is in my hand!" Zuzu shouted.

"What?!"

"When a 'Melodious' monster I control battles, during damage calculation I can send Score to the Graveyard and my opponent's monster loses all of its attack and defense points!"

* * *

 **[Name: Superheavy Samurai Daihachi]**

 **[DEF: 0]**

 **[ATK: 0]**

* * *

"No way! Gong's Superheavy Samurai just became a lightweight." Tate gasped. Mozarta dodged the attack and retaliated, destroying Daihachi and dealing Gong damage. This is the attack that finally pushes Gong into the ground.

 **Gong Strong vs. Zuzu Akaba**

 **Gong: (600 - 2600) = 0 LP [Hand: 1]**

 **Zuzu: 50 LP [Hand: 1]**

 **Winner: Zuzu Akaba**

As the duel field disappears, the You Show students congratulate Zuzu on her victory and the dojo's students applauded her for such a great duel. Even Grizzlepike is giving Zuzu a slow clap, looking a bit annoyed. Zuzu walks over to Gong and helps the larger male to his feet.

"That was a great duel, Gong. You're one of my toughest opponents yet." Zuzu smiled.

"Likewise. The man, Gong hasn't had a challenge like that in a while. Thank you for the entertaining duel." Gong holds out his hand and Zuzu shakes it. "I look forward to dueling you again, Zuzu Akaba."

"Uhh...Zuzu?! We really need to get back to You Show!" Yuya called. Zuzu glances back at him questionably. "Dad isn't exactly happy we skipped his class!"

"Oh yeah. We did sort of skip Skip's class." Sylvio chuckled. Zuzu lets out sigh, already preparing herself for the lecture Yuya's father was no doubt going to give them.

"We gotta go. Until we meet again, Gong Strong!" Zuzu waved at him before racing off followed by her friends. Grizzlepike waited until they left before approaching Gong.

"Okay. I'll admit that duel was pretty good, but you know she's not going to be happy about this." Gong shakes his head, crossing his arms.

"Gong told you before. Gong doesn't take orders from her. She wanted more information on Zuzu's Pendulum Cards and Gong got her that." One of the dojo's students came up, holding a small camera in his hands. The camera had been actively recording the duel since the beginning and the You Show students had no idea about it. "No stealing, no violence. If she wants Pendulum cards that badly." Gong hands the hidden camera to Grizzlepike before turning to leave. "She can make them herself."

* * *

The gang hadn't took even one step outside of the dojo before someone suddenly dropped down in front of them, causing the group to jump.

"Hello there! Sorry to have startle you." The new comer said, bowing before them. Zuzu and the others blink a couple of times.

"Well you should be!" Zuzu growled. "Were you trying to give us a heart attack?!" The new comer stood back up. He has bright curly red hair hanging down to his chin in crumpled spikes, green eyes, and a beauty mark below his right eye. He wore an odd ensemble of clothes, a long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple bow tie around his neck, and an orange jacket on top of that missing the right sleeve and with a shortened hang on the right side, as well as a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes. He was certainly by far the strangest person the group have ever seen.

"Again, I apologize, fair maiden and friends. I just couldn't help myself. You see, I've witness your duel inside the dojo and I must say I was completely dazzled by your performance."

"Dazzled?" Zuzu questions. The odd boy nods.

"Yes. My name is Dennis, by the way. Dennis McField."

"Oh, well. Thank you, Dennis. So were you here to join Strong Dojo?" Zuzu asked. Dennis smirks and shakes his head.

"I was but seeing your talented dueltaining changed my mind! I want to duel just like that! No! Even better than that!" Dennis pushes his face close to Zuzu's. "Please, fair Zuzu! Take me as your apprentice!" A blush spreads across Zuzu's cheeks and the next thing you know, Dennis is sent flying into a couple of bushes, a red hand print mark on his cheek.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Zuzu said, nonchalantly as she continued to walk. Allie, Tate, and Frederick followed closely behind.

"Sorry! Zuzu can be like that sometimes!" Yuya called before running after.

"Just put some ice on it! You'll be fine!" Sylvio adds.

* * *

 **Fan Made Cards**

 **Monster Cards**

 **[Name: Tempo the Melodious Diva]**

 **[Type: Fairy / Effect]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[Attribute: LIGHT]**

 **[ATK: 1300]**

 **[DEF: 1000]**

 **[Effect: When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Melodious" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. When this card is Special Summoned: It cannot be destroyed by Spell or Trap Cards.]**

* * *

 **Spell Cards**

 **[Name: Melodious Tempo Change]**

 **[Type: Continuous Spell]**

 **[Effect: Once per turn: You can shuffle 1 card in your hand back into your Deck, then draw 1 card from your Deck.]**

* * *

 **Action Cards**

 **[Name: Defense Slash]**

 **[Type: Action Spell]**

 **[Effect: Monsters you control inflict piercing damage until the end of the turn.]**

* * *

 **[Name: Sword's Final Defense]**

 **[Type: Action Spell]**

 **[Effect: If your opponent declares an attack: You can negate the attack and inflict half of the attacking monster's DEF as damage instead.]**

* * *

 **Dear Reviewers: So after Dennis vs Zuzu, and Lulu's debut duel, the LEO Trio is going to come in and face You Show, but we're not exactly sure how we should do it. Should we just leave it as the canon did with Yuya versing Dipper, Zuzu versing Julia, and then Sylvio facing Kit? Or should Zuzu face Dipper, Yuya face Julia, and then Sylvio face Kit?**

 **Basically, between Yuya, Zuzu, Sylvio, and Dipper, Julia, and Kit, who should face who? Many thanks for your suggestions!**

* * *

 **Angel: "And that's all she wrote, folks! No. Seriously. That's all Valentine wrote. Act 3 and 4 is finally finished!"**

 **(Dennis is holding a bag of ice to his still red cheek.)**

 **Dennis: "Hooray..."**

 **(Dennis mumbles.)**

 **Zuzu: "My bad. I didn't mean to slap you so hard."**

 **Angel: "And so if you all haven't figured it out by now, Dennis is switching places with Sora. Won't the next act be a treat."**

 **Sylvio: "So wait, does this mean that...Dennis is going to teach Yuya how to Fusion Summon?!"**

 **Valentine: "Well...yeah? How else was it going to happen?"**

 **Sylvio: "Sorry, but that just sounds so weird."**

 **Angel: "Then the movie is doing its job!"**


End file.
